Ripples in the Water
by Love Star
Summary: Pretty depressing fic that focuses on Elli's life. Her whole life seems to fall apart after she marries Jack, can she somehow piece things back together? BTN


Ripples in the Water

Intro: My first Harvest Moon fic in a while. This story focuses on Elli and her growing depression (I don't know why I chose Elli, she just seemed so good for this part). When a disaster claims her family, Elli is left all alone. How will she cope with her growing depression as she tries to keep stability on the farm? And when the Goddess gives her an interesting choice, will she go with it? Based on BTN.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elli, Jack, or the Doctor. In fact, I don't own Harvest Moon period. I do however, own a Harvest Moon: Back To Nature video game! 

Italics-thoughts, emphasis on words, etc

Bold- important stuff, actions

Prologue

**********

Looking Back

  _ It seems like it was ages ago when we first met. I was young then, sweet and serene. I worked with the Doctor in the office, where he would occasionally shoot glances in my direction, longing looks. I never paid much attention to him however; my interest was purely professional. _

_  But my life changed. Drastically. And the Doctor was left behind in my mind. _

_I remember it all… so well I could almost touch it… relive it all over again…_

    "Good morning Doctor," Elli said happily, striding over to her desk. She pulled up a chair behind her, propped her nurse hat neatly on her head, and began to work. The Doctor nodded in her direction in greeting, turning back to the herbs he was grinding for a better medicine.

   He watched her out of the corner of his eye, listening to the silence between them as her pen drifted happily across the paper. She was filling out files for all the villagers, files that recorded tests and vaccinations. He smiled slightly at her concentrated expression, but that smile left the moment the door opened.

    "Hello," a flushed face curled around the door. "Am I late?"

Elli looked up from her desk and smiled her usual receptionist smile. "Oh! Come on in, I'll check for you."

    The man stepped into the office, adjusting his hat with white-gloved hands. He strode over to the desk, his flushed cheeks contrasting with the pale room. He beamed at Elli, his brown eyes shining. Some of his brown bangs had escaped from the comfort of his cap, hanging gently over his face. He extended his hand, his eyes shining with a new light. "My name's Jack, I'm running the old man's farm by the blacksmith's. And you are…?"

  "Elli," she said, staring into his deep brown eyes as she took his hand. She felt weird, touching Jack's hand, a different, peaceful feeling. She shook it off and continued, "I live down the street and I'm the nurse here. Nice to meet you-oh!"

    He frowned. "What?"

"You're bleeding!" she stood up in surprise, pointing to a sharp cut on his knee. "Does it hurt?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah," he sighed sheepishly. "I was wondering why it stung… must be the gravel."

    "Really?" she blinked, looking slightly annoyed. "Men aren't supposed to cry every time one little cut starts bleeding."

   "Who said anything about crying? You're the one that asked," he held up his hands in defense. The Doctor, safe behind the curtain, listened to them argue. The smile curled upon his lips again, but he was happy about something totally different.

    A weird anger suddenly flared in Elli; she had never felt so… _ attracted _to someone before. "Well excuse me for scathing your manliness! Here's a band-aid!"

   Jack raised an eyebrow as she shoved the bandage into his open palm. "Look I didn't mean to-

  "Out!" She thrust her index finger in the direction of the door. He shook his head and walked out, bandage in his palm and muttering. Elli growled in annoyance, folding her arms and looking extremely ruffled. For some reason she had no clue why she had gotten so angry all of a sudden. The Doctor, satisfied, returned to his work. 

  "Men!"

  "Women!" growled Jack as he slammed the door behind him. "Scathing my manliness my ass… that little…" 

    He muttered as he stomped down the street, his blood boiling. All the other girls, with an exception for the slightly drunk one, had been nice to him. They all greeted him with admiration, and not one was obstinate toward him. He didn't get it, why was she different?

     He passed the supermarket and strolled toward the library. _At least Mary's nice. _

  He sighed, smoothing his bangs back. He was suddenly very crestfallen at not winning over Elli as he had the other girls. _She must think I'm a total jerk now… _

   He put a hand to his forehead and as he passed the mayor's house he heard a light whimpering, and then an earsplitting cry. "WAAAAAAH!!!"

   Jack jumped, and ran to the house next door, where he found a small boy with black hair in a bowl cut cradling his bleeding knee in his small hands. The boy was bawling, shocked at the sight of his own blood.

    "Hey! Calm down," he said, trying to make his voice louder than the boy's. "Listen, it's all right, its just a little cut."

  The boy stopped for a moment, turning his tear stained face up to Jack. He kneeled down to the kid, and remembered the bandage. "See? Look, you can have this bandage."

  Gently Jack slid the bandage over the cut, attaching it securely to his skin. The boy smiled, "Thanks… my name's Stu. Have you met my sister?"

   Jack blinked in surprise. "Sister?"

  "Yea! Her name's Elli!" Stu beamed. "So did you see her? Do you think she's pretty? Are you gonna marry her like in those movies?"

   Jack opened his mouth to answer, the heat rising in his cheeks. He suddenly began to perspire, oddly nervous and uncomfortable with Stu's numerous questions. "Well I…" 

   "Stu!" came a cry behind Jack. He whirled around to see Elli, running down the street in her long dress. "Stu, are you all right? Jack? What're you doing here?"

   Jack blushed slightly and opened his mouth to speak, but Stu beat him to it. "It's ok Elli! Jack gave me a bandage for my cut; I'm better now! Even without your kisses!"

    Elli spied the bandage on Stu's knee. She rounded on Jack, hands on her hips. Jack stood slowly, walking to her. Her eyes were harsh, like needles. "I gave the bandage to you, why did you give it to him?"  
  "B-because…" Jack's stomach did a somersault. _She's going to slap me for sure…_

"Yes?" Elli tapped her foot, waiting. Stu watched Jack carefully, smiling. Jack's face turned bright red, staring into Elli's chocolate colored eyes that rivaled his own. A weird feeling came over him, and he drew closer.

    Before Elli could say anything he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Elli's face flushed, and Stu's smile stretched to his ears. "Because I got it from you…" he murmured in her ear. 

  _Oddly enough I couldn't slap him, something came over me… came over him. Suddenly he was coming every day to see me, giving me flowers from the mountain. He was so sweet, taking care of the farm and yet still finding time to escort me to the Goddess Festival. It was not long after that we realized we were in love…_

_   But I was scared; I couldn't just leave my position and join with him in the ultimate ceremony. Luckily, he comforted me, as did the Doctor. He told me to follow my heart, and not to worry about the Clinic. _

   Jack walked down to the beach the next year, whistling happily to himself. It was a cool summer night, a nice breeze drifting through to cool off the town that basked during the day. It was the 24th, when the fireworks from the mainland were set off to celebrate. What they celebrated, Jack did not know. But for him and Elli, they celebrated merely one thing: their love. 

   He stepped into the sand, grinning as he spied his target, a short-haired woman a little off to the left. He made for her instantly, grabbing her shoulders and grinning down her neck. This succeeded in scaring the pants off her. 

 "Oh my god! Jack!!" she laughed and he hugged her around the waist, kissing her cheek. "Jack… the fireworks are starting soon."

   "Well then," he stood at her side, extending his arm. She took it happily as he said, "We'd better get moving if we want a good spot."

   They sat on the dock together, side by side, with their feet dangling a few inches from the water. Elli smiled at the starry sky; the fireworks wouldn't begin for another moment or two. Her smile disappeared though, as she knew she would want to spend her life with Jack… but the clinic needed her. She couldn't just abandon the Doctor.

  "Jack?" she said tentatively. Jack turned his bright eyes to her, smiling. She stared into the water at the ripples in it as the water swelled and crashed against the dock, "I um… I don't think we could ever… get married…"

   "And why not?" he said gently, wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head in his lap while he began to play with her hair. "I love you… you love me. Right?"

  "Of course I love you!" she laughed. "But… I can't stop feeling guilty that I'd be leaving the clinic to the Doctor. He's so busy, he'd have no one to help him."

   Jack smiled gently at her. "Elli… you're so beautiful when you're concerned for someone else. Don't worry; he can do it. That's why he took the job in the first place!"

   She looked up at him, now lying on her back. "Yes…"

    "Everything will work out Elli," he said gently. She sat up and smiled. "Yes."

    "Everything will turn out fine in the end," he smiled, one of his graceful hands reaching up to her face. She leaned in slowly, whispering, "Yes!"

    "We'll be together…" He closed his eyes, and so did she. They leaned closer and touched lips, his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly. As the fireworks cracked and exploded across the sky dappling it with smoke, the two found themselves blissfully in love.

  _He proposed the next morning, and I had never been so happy in all my life! I left the clinic to live with him, and life was so wonderful with him…_

_  He always said that everything would work out, that everything would turn out all right in the end. _

_   But he was wrong. _

To Be Continued_…_

This fic is pure tragedy, so be prepared for some pretty sad stuff. Our story starts in the next chapter, and I'll explain further on what's going on. 


End file.
